


I Need You

by Presto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bruises, M/M, One Shot, Trauma, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Presto/pseuds/Presto
Summary: Severus doesn't handle death well, especially that of Lily. Lucius is there to steady him.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 12





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> This was from my tumblr; [Rxmulus](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/rxmulus).

If he closed his eyes tight enough, maybe the hands exploring his sunken form could be _hers_.

The smell of ancient perfumes, faint aroma of French cigars, were the biggest give away that the bed Severus laid in was not to be found in Cokeworth.

He swallowed a shakey breath, Adams apple bobbing beneath his skin. Hot breathe, suddenly hotter lips, touched his throat. Gentle kisses and claiming nips were planted on ivory skin.

Lucius was leaving his mark, more ways than just physically.

“You don’t need someone who eagerly submits to your abusers, Severus,” Lucius murmured, lips breaking contact with Severus’ neck.

The younger man did not reply.

Fists screwed up tightly in the bedsheets, gripping them as if Merlin himself was trying to pry him off. Knuckles red, white, purple. A rainbow of his frustration, the red dust of the bricks he sought to pound still dug into the bruising flesh.

“I _need_ her. I need Lily, _oh Merlin_. I’m nothing without her,” A sharp inhale. Severus’ eyes flung open, dark pools quickly hidden again as he scrunched up his face. A desperate attempt to keep the tears at bay as the pricked the corner of his eyes.

“I need– I- _I need–_!”

“You need me,” Lucius’ hand gripped the slim jawline of his lap dog, steadying Snape as he trembled with trauma. “You need a rock, an anchor… You need stability, all of which you’ll find here, with me,”

_For a price._

Severus went limp, letting the tension in his jaw melt away into Lucius’ fingers. He was ready.

“I need you,” Snape exhaled the words, each syllable heavy with exhaustion. He had no enegry for Lucius’ games. He submitted.


End file.
